


Детсад...

by Elefwin



Category: Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по мотивам (известного) флэшбэка страаашная история :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Детсад...

Что-то Тоши не спалось. Вот засада! Когда с девушками любовь крутил, спал – и ещё как. И после разборок с родственниками тех девушек спал, и когда в додзё его отделали так, что любо-дорого, тоже – принял фамильного лекарства и спал себе спокойно, да мало ли... А после приключений в лесу с мелким Окитой Соджиро как сглазил кто. И хоть бы снилось что-нибудь этакое... потому что испугаться в том лесу Тоши успел изрядно. Не снится. А как вспомнится... мальчик... как подумаешь – и сон как рукой снимает.  
Хуже того, мальчик глядел на Тоши огромными своими глазищами (ох, вырастет – все девушки обзавидуются!), ходил за Тоши хвостиком, розовел от восторга – словом, считал его, Тоши, героическим героем. Тоже хорошо сон снимает. Тоши уже и поглядывал на мальчика с подозрением: не может быть, чтоб невинное дитя нарочно?..  
– Ну какой из меня герой?!  
– А вот такой! – невинное дитя показало ему язык и живо из-под нелёгкой тошиной руки умелось.  
Вот кто исправно дрых без задних ног! И повеселел, и даже вроде подрос, и на пацана нормального стал похож – шустрый, проказливый... а Тоши всё одно не спалось, хоть ты тресни!  
Оно и треснуло среди ночи, и треснуло знатно. Пока компания в который раз случайно заночевавших при додзё разобралась, где чьи руки-ноги, пока фонарь нашли-зажгли... случился в комнате полный кавардак, а посреди кавардака сидел мальчик Окита Соджиро и потерянно хлопал теми самыми, в пол-лица, глазищами.  
«Ну, началось», – подумал Тоши. А закадычный его приятель Кондо Исами не подумал, а просто мальчика по голове потрепал, на колени посадил и давай расспрашивать, не приснилось ли ему чего.  
– Ой, приснилось, Кондо-сан! – бодро начал Соджиро. – Тот нехороший человек и приснился! Стоит, перекособочился весь, руки тянет и так, «Мальчик, мальчик...»  
Тоши передёрнуло.  
– Так, – кивнул Кондо-сан, будто нехороший человек во сне вёл себя точно по правилам. – Ну, а ты?  
– А я ему р-раз! Раз! И ещё раз! – Соджиро показал, как он много раз, спохватился и сконфузился: это самое «раз» в ночи и треснуло, и, кажется, Кондо-сану в ухо...  
– О как! – с уважением сказал Кондо-сан. Руками Соджиро махал очень грамотно, когда только нахвататься успел... – Мечом?  
– Не, не мечом... – Соджиро засопел. Молотить врага метлой было как-то... не очень по-самурайски. – Палкой я его, толстой, вот...  
– Э, Окита Соджиро, – Кондо-сан покачал головой. – Парень ты храбрый, но не учёный совсем. Какая же это палка? Это почтенный боккен, знатная штука, в умелых руках – о-го-го, пострашнее катаны будет! Ты вот что. Ты сейчас спи давай, а утром я тебе покажу, «палку»-то. Идёт?  
– Идёт! – пискнул мелкий Соджиро, зарылся в футон и – моргнуть не успели – как ни в чём не бывало, без задних ног...  
Тоши отвернулся и зевнул так, что чуть рот не разодрало.  
– Нэ, Тоши... а ты чего смурной такой?  
– Думаю я, – буркнул Тоши. – Жениться тебе надо, Кондо-сан!  
– Правда? Думаешь, пора? Вот ведь как, сам-то я думал, что, может, рано, но раз такое дело... Тоши, а ты-то?  
– А я, как ты изволил заметить, балбес!  
– Тоши!..  
И Тоши с большим удовольствием показал лучшему другу язык.


End file.
